the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Heartbeat
"I...I can't make it..." "This is all my fault..." "Let me out of here!" "I did this to you." Prompt All Athena wanted to know, was why there was so much darkness in Trucy's heart. She didn't expect to be plunged into a world with Trucy's worst fears, or discover the truth behind her happy demeanour. Will Athena be able to make it out? It's so cold, and Trucy's breaking down. Is there hope? Or is Trucy lost forever? s o u n d s The sun streamed gently into the Wright Anything Agency. Athena sat on the couch, fiddling with The Mood Matrix. The other day, she'd accidentally screwed up one of the programs, and it was now her job to fix it. I can't even get Widget to work properly! Something had messed with Widget, and now all emotions she got were raging off the charts. It was completely ridiculous too. Apollo would be miffed that his hair wasn't in its usual spikes, and she'd get radiating happiness. Or Phoenix would be looking for some document, and absolute anger would come from him. No discord came out of their voices, and it was unclear what was bugging the Mood Matrix up so badly. Nothing appeared to be out of order with the operating system, and Athena was ready to quit. Suddenly, the Agency door swung open, and in came Trucy. "Hey Athena! Whatcha doing?" Athena scowled, "Something's up with Widget. The Mood Matrix is bugged, and I keep getting the wrong emotions. Like right now, you're so full of sadness, and fear, that it's practically shutting the whole system down." Trucy shrugged, "Can't explain that. I'm great!" Something buzzed in Athena's ear. Was that... discord in her voice? Trying something, Athena said, "So Trucy, how was your day at school? You've stopped talking about it, and I was just wondering if you were okay." Trucy blinked, "School's good. I've just had lots of homework, and less time to practice for my shows. But I have my friends, and all, so I'm great. Oh, did I tell you about..." Athena tuned Trucy's words out, as she looked at the Mood Matrix. The discord in her voice was absolutely overwhelming. "Wait a sec, Trucy." Athena said, "Could you repeat what you just said?" "School's never been better for me?" Athena recoiled. The discord just kept getting thicker and thicker, so much that Widget shut down from overload. What? Trucy... What are you trying so desperatly to hide? Trucy hopped over the couch, and sat beside Athena, "What's wrong? The whole thing crashed." Athena shook, "The overload... Trucy... the darkness radiating from your heart..." "Wow, it really must be broken." Trucy said, "I hope you can fix it." "I can hear the discord too." Athena said, "In your voice." Trucy shrugged, "You're hearing things. I'm good." Then why are you shrouded by darkness? Slowly, Widget rebooted. The Mood Matrix was still down, and Athena flicked through the other applications. Suddenly, Trucy pointed to a heart shaped icon, "Hey, what's that one? I've never seen it before." Athena looked at it curiously, "Heartbeat. You know... I don't think I've ever used it before." Her eyes sparked, "Wanna see what it does?" Trucy grinned, "Definitely." I don't know what this does... but maybe... just maybe... I can figure out what Trucy's keeping from me. Athena selected the application. The screen went dark for a second, and then a smiling face, and a pink heart appeared on the screen. "Preparing heart examination. Please place pulse over the scanner." Athena blinked, "Well? I think it's about health. Still wanna try?" "I guess so. It's too bad, you'd think it would be cooler." Trucy's hand reached out, and her wrist met with the scanner. It took a moment, and slowly, the machine began to load. Then, the heart turned black, and shattered, while the smiling face turned to fear and sadness. Athena had one second to take this in, before the world around her went dark. All she could see was Trucy, who was now floating in the air, arms spread like an eagle. Her mouth moved, and slowly, words came out. The voice was Trucy's, but it sounded so messed up, due to all the discord coming from it. "This is the sound of her heartbeat. Please listen. When you are ready, state so, and we will begin the proper examination of the paitent's heartbeat." Athena listened carefully, and Trucy's words finally made sense. "I killed someone, you see. I killed the girl who used to be me." f e a r Trucy kept repeating the words over and over again. So hauntingly, and monotone, it drove Athena mad. Eventually, she ran over, and tried to grasp Trucy. To her surprise, she passed right through her. What? Can I not... Athena waved her arm through Trucy. This was evidence enough. In here, Athena didn't exist. "Er... I'm ready?" There were a few clicking noises, and Trucy was dropped into a lump. Her eyes flickered open, looking dazed. She stared right through Athena. "Beginning heart examination." Behind Trucy, a screen emerged. The black heart appeared again, along with the terrified face. "The state of the paitent's current state of heart and mind. In case you are not aware, here is a helpful guide for the heart section. Red - Angry. Blue - Sad. Yellow - Surprised. Green - Happy. Purple - Confused. Orange - Worried. White - Blissful. Clear - Neutral. Grey - Depressed. Black - Complete Emotional Shutdown. Please identify the colour of the heart shown." Athena stared blankly, before saying, "Black... But why?" "Black heart identified. Black hearts only appear in rare cases, of complete and utter destruction. They are cold, dark, and full of despair. If the paitent's heart is black, then they should recieve proper therapy immediatly. Black hearts sometimes appear after traumatic events, or during exposure to the paitent's worst fears. A black heart is very damaging to it's owner, often overloading all their emotions into the category that defines the event most." How do I control this thing? Athena gulped, "Um... Analyze paitent." "Paitent being analyzed. Please wait. Analyzation complete." The heart on the screen disappeared. Trucy's face came up instead, along with information about her. "Trucy Wright. Age 16. Height 4'11 or 149cm. 86 pounds or 39 kg. Paitent is underweight. Paitent shows symptons of anorexia. Paitent is very weak." Athena gasped, "W-what?! Trucy! Trucy!" Trucy stirred slightly, but did not respond. Athena gulped, "S-show heart information." The black heart came up on the screen again. "Would you like to pursue the nature of the paitent's heart?" "Yes!" Athena yelled, "Show me!" The screen whirled around. It became wider, and wider, until it surrounded them. "Which of the paitent's fears would you like to understand? Or would you like to view her memories?" "M-memories, please." The screen flashed. On it, was Trucy Enigmar, Age 7. One year after her mother's disappearance, and one before her father's disappearance. Athena was confused, as the memory seemed happy. Trucy was performing on stage, and wowing a crowd of around 30 people. Everything went well, until Trucy tripped over a loose nail in the stage, and fell flat on her face. The resulting crash knocked over her hat, causing the trapped doves to escape. "No!" Little Trucy squeaked. The people in the crowd grimanced. "What an unexpecianced magician." "Totally just gave away her trick." "This is dumb" "Mommy, I wanna go home!" "Please wait!" Trucy cried, as the crowd left, "I still have... some more tricks..." A voice from behind Trucy said, "Know when to give up, Trucy. They're gone." Trucy pulled herself up, and looked behind her, "Uncle Valant?" Valant Gramarye tipped his hat, "I'll fire whoever built this stage. That shouldn't have happened." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney